


充滿心機的繩索魔術

by abcxyz0214



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 《A3!》真澄+千景打工對話衍生真澄監督+對兩人心情很複雜的千景，與其他滿開團員們群星Only2 無料
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Usui Masumi, Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	充滿心機的繩索魔術

「這次是約在起居室啊。」泉拿著房門下塞的小卡踏入起居室，這個招數已經不是第一次，她見怪不怪地來到約定的地點，果然看見黑髮男孩總是非常專注的眼神，立刻往自己的方向投射而來。

「監督！」碓冰真澄想要站起來又踟躕於是否在原地等待，躁動的樣子實在很像坐立難安的大型犬。

對於自己的聯想微哂，她趕緊在沙發上落座：「晚安啊，這次也是要表演魔術嗎？」

點頭表示肯定，真澄對著方才似乎想要發出笑聲的至狠瞪一眼，這才自以為無人發現地調整好姿態，不急不徐地拿出道具：「千景說我已經可以學這個了……想讓妳第一個看。」

真澄說得肯定，泉卻對他手上的麻繩投以懷疑的眼光。少年的眼神透露出期待，她幾乎可以想像自己拒絕後，對方會露出何等失落的神情。

起居室是開放的空間，除了自己和真澄以外也有其他人在，泉最後還是點了點頭，答應真澄彷彿一生的請求。

「這是……脫逃魔術。」想著昨晚和千景練習時，對方強調這是高難度技巧的說詞，真澄已經忍不住開始期待等會兒被泉誇獎的時刻。他將繩索交給泉，舉起雙手緊貼兩腕：「先把繩子綁在這裡，要……綁緊一點喔。」

「別講得那麼曖昧啊！」忍不住還是做出反駁，泉沒好氣地打了下真澄的手背，還是認真地將繩索纏上對方指定的位置，她的動作不算仔細，卻也小心避免弄痛表演者。

泉努力將這當成正常的魔術環節──「可以再緊一點」、「痛也沒關係喔」、「監督把我綁起來了……」──如果忽略這些益發曖昧的台詞，還有真澄漲紅的臉頰與喘息以外。

沒想到在別人面前會這麼害羞……看到一旁本來只是對魔術興致盎然的椋已經變成了少女漫畫閱讀模式般，羞得拿手遮掩卻又閃亮著目光想看，泉迅速打好繩結，立刻退後和真澄拉開距離。

陶醉在和泉近距離接觸的真澄這才回過神來，他趕緊甩甩頭醒神，提醒自己要完美地表演成功，讓心上人露出最開心的樣子。

難怪千景說自己學這個還太早了。但這可是拼命請求才學來的技術，無論如何都……！真澄手指隔空虛點，示意泉把繩子的尾端握好，做出和自己一樣的姿勢：「接下來，我要把這個繩結移到監督的手上，順利脫逃出來。」

抓起兩人之間的繩索，連續好幾次的交錯、拉動、套環，一旁的眾人與泉都屏氣凝神，照著這個脈絡，接下來真澄肯定是要啪──的一聲把自己的手抽出來，漂亮地將繩結轉移到泉的身上。

端著咖啡坐在遠處餐桌椅的左京瞇起眼睛，要是魔術完成後真澄太亢奮對正被束縛的泉做些什麼，他可隨時準備跳出來擋人。

照著練習的作法套完所有的繩環，真澄深深吸氣，就像昨天千景教得那樣，他兩手一轉，準備將實際上應該已經鬆開的繩索退出手腕──

──繩索卻，紋風不動地卡在手上。

「欸……？」不只所有圍觀的劇團成員和泉，連真澄自己都發出驚訝的聲音。泉手上的繩索掛得好好的，真澄的手卻也完整地被泉所繫上的繩子綁得動彈不得。

「唉呀，失敗了的意思？」萬里從手遊中抬頭，雖然一直和至連線組隊，但他的注意力也始終在真澄和泉身上。

「不可能。」難以置信地看著兩人四腕上的繩結，真澄的表情彷彿世界都垮了一樣：「我明明照著千景教的作法……一起練習好幾十次……」

在眾人面前失敗的魔術似乎對少年造成了巨大的打擊，身上的黑氣彷彿肉眼都能看見，泉趕緊握住真澄的手，輕拍安撫：「沒事的，解開就好了？解開以後，我們再試一次？」

「但是這個繩子到底怎麼綁的？」本來在旁期待著後續熱烈展開心跳橋段的一成和椋，上前試著要將繩子先鬆開，兩人卻對這繩索越來越沒轍：「太奇怪了！真澄到底是怎麼做才能綁成這樣……」

本來只是四散在起居室的大家開始慢慢靠攏，輪番想要將繩子解開都是未果，最後臣拿出了廚房剪刀，想要暴力破壞將真澄和泉綁在一起的繩子。

「你可別傷到監督了。」左京像個老媽子在旁緊盯著準備操作的臣，順便還狠瞪了又開始陷入幻想的真澄：「你這始作俑者也別一直臉紅傻笑、太噁心了吧！」

「如果就這樣一直綁在一起……我會對妳負責的。」真澄可沒聽見左京刺耳的話，只是眼神溼潤地看著泉：「照顧妳的一切，洗澡上廁所也沒問題……哈啊……感覺好幸福……」

「但我會有點困擾！」因為繩子的限制而無法後退，面對逐漸逼近干擾到臣作業的真澄，急難中的腎上腺素，讓泉的眼神立刻捕捉到此時路過起居室門口的救星：「千景先生、你快點過來幫忙！」

正穿著西裝要回房的千景加入人群，一看見狀況就知道怎麼回事：「唉呀，真澄這麼快就想對妳現寶啦。」

「是千景先生教真澄這個魔術，你一定知道怎麼處理後續吧？」

笑著點點頭，讓眾人沒辦法的繩結，果然在男人的巧手下，三兩下就解開了。恢復自由的泉大大鬆一口氣，總算能輕鬆笑著對千景和大家道謝：「幸好是在晚上的起居室表演，多虧有大家，才能順利度過危機呢。」

泉這話一出，讓揉著手腕的真澄動作猛然一頓，他不可思議地抬起頭，看向千景的眼神有著震驚：「所以……你才指定我要在晚上的起居室表演！」

「我不是說過？繩索魔術對真澄還太早了點。」有些答非所問地笑著回答，千景放棄回到房間，只是逕自去廚房幫自己倒了杯咖啡。

在旁觀看全程經過的天馬放下早就沒在讀的劇本，恍然大悟：「是擔心真澄太急著表演出錯害到監督啊。」

天馬的結論卻引起真澄起身怒視千景：「你……你太過份了。」

只有本人知道自己絕對沒有搞錯任何流程，那顯然就是千景欺騙了自己：「故意害我出糗……千景不想讓我逗監督開心，手段好奸詐。」

「嗯？你確定？」千景端著杯子在沙發邊坐下，眼神在泉和真澄之間掃了一圈：「如果我說，這是我特地為了真澄設計，不但可以被監督綁起來、還能跟監督被綁在一起的繩索魔術呢？」

「──這樣還是我害你嗎？你回想一下剛剛的經過？」

泉發出難以置信的疑惑聲音，椋興奮地幾乎要尖叫出口，這可不就是經典的助攻橋段嗎？連當事人真澄，都因為回憶起剛才的美好，讓怒火乍然中止。

「前輩是故意的吧？」最後一個觸碰結束了和螢幕上和萬里一起進行的任務，至關掉遊戲，順手打開另一個社交手遊，口氣漫不經心：「雖然監督和真澄確實都很好玩沒錯啦。」

「嗯……是哪種故意呢？」看著泉一直投射而來的質疑眼神，真澄想生氣又想高興的表情，千景只是意義不明地勾起嘴角，喝下一口冷掉而有點澀的黑咖啡。

※ Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> （2019.11.18）  
> A.想讓真澄開心 B.想讓真澄出糗 C.想讓監督驚訝 D.想讓監督困擾
> 
> 到底是怎麼樣呢千景先生……好複雜的心境啊>/////<  
> (其實是喜歡真澄泉也喜歡千景泉又覺得千景真澄不錯吃的我心境最複雜…)  
> 無論如何都希望大家看得開心！群星Only 2過得愉快！：）
> 
> －－－－－－－－－－
> 
> 第一次寫A3真讓人緊張啊，本身也不擅長太甜的故事……><  
> 變得能有點像Back Stage Story的感覺就好囉！偷偷地讓滿開的大家也閃爍在故事之間
> 
> 像是最喜歡戀愛話題的一成和椋、其實對監督超級有女性意識的左京、很想跟大家一起起鬨卻又常常裝酷裝旁觀的天馬、(某種程度上)很瞭千景也很瞭真澄的至……
> 
> 覺得這樣的膽小又捉摸不定的試探，很是愛著滿開家人們的千景風格！
> 
> 時而作為春組爺爺成為助攻真澄戀情的小天使、但時而又忠於自己的喜歡變成阻擋真澄戀情的小惡魔……就是這樣的詐欺師呢！何時才能和真澄一樣單純又坦率呢：D
> 
> 故事也有一點致敬至捉弄真澄的戀愛大師梗，只要能讓監督喜歡什麼都會去做的真澄超級可愛<3
> 
> 哪天真想看到真澄與千景一起表演的魔術秀啊！


End file.
